


O Negative

by Zai42



Series: Gore/Kinktober Prompts [17]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: They have oceans of blood between them. Someday they'll spill over.Prompt: Bloodsoaked





	O Negative

They both have trails of blood following behind them, and one day they will converge. Gertrude knows it; Elias knows it; not a word of it has passed between them about it, but they both know that one day, one will kill the other. Gertrude is useful to him for now, as cold and ruthless as iron, cutting down their shared enemies with nothing resembling mercy, not for them nor for any bystanders. And Elias has his uses to Gertrude as well, funding and resources and alibis. But usefulness won't last forever.

  
(She dies looking him in the eye, smiling.)


End file.
